


Stimulus and Response

by Alethia



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec and Biggs Are Total Bros, Boys Giving Each Other Shit, F/M, Mocking, Passing Out, Pre-Relationship, So much drinking, Unrequited Lust, Watch Alec Pine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max yelled at Alec, so Alec and Biggs get totally smashed. It ends about as well as it usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulus and Response

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to natfudge for the beta. Originally posted [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/284081.html).

"Would you just snap the fuck out of it, already? God, you're annoying," Biggs said, flopping down on his couch and taking another swig of the Everclear.

"Then stop drinking my booze and get the fuck out," Alec shot back.

"First of all, no, because this is my repayment for sitting and listening to you whine like the whiny bitch you are and second—" he trailed off.

Alec gestured for him to continue. "And..."

"Okay, so I only had a first," Biggs decided.

Alec smiled despite himself and Biggs waggled his eyebrows and grinned back and okay, maybe he didn't want the guy to get the fuck out.

Still, though. It wasn't like Alec was being unreasonable. She had been a total uber-bitch for no reason.

"Still no reason for her to be an uber-bitch," he grumbled. He took a swig of his own bottle and grimaced at the taste. But if it served its purpose...

He took another swig.

Biggs had sprawled all over his couch. He lazily nodded his head. "I'll give you that. Screeching in front of all of Crash probably wasn't necessary."

" _Probably_?"

"It was funny as hell to watch, though. Shoulda seen your face." Then he giggled—honest-to-God giggled.

He'd changed his mind again; he really did hate Biggs.

"Fuck you."

"It was like you were thinking, 'is this really happening to me? Am I asleep right now? Please, God, wake me up from this terrible, awful dream.'"

"Even more proof that religion is crap," Alec pointed out, waving his bottle.

"Sure. But you gotta shake it off. Can't let her get to you like that. Then she's got the power."

The only problem being that she _did_ have all the power. Fuck.

"Also, wallowing because she hurt your widdle _feelings_ makes you look like a pussy. C'mon, where's the badass super-killer we all know and love?" Biggs asked.

Alec levered his hips up and searched through his pocket until he found his cell. He left his leg hanging over the arm of the seat as he scrolled through his contacts list.

"Please tell me you're not calling her to apologize."

"What the fuck do I have to apologize for?" Alec asked.

"I dunno. But you're acting like a chick and they apologize for even breathing, so what would I know?"

Alec found the name he wanted and pressed the button. He brought the cell to his ear and favored Biggs with a shit-eating grin. "Yeah, shows what you know."

***

The knock on the door came about thirty minutes later, and thirty minutes drunker for the both of them. Alec considered getting up to open it, but why bother?

"It's open," he called.

In walked Britney—still blonde, still hot, hopefully still with a mouth like a vacuum—and behind her a friend, also hot and blonde and with really shiny lip gloss. This worked for him.

"Shouldn't leave your door open, Alec. Someone could come in and hurt you," Britney said. She dropped her purse next to the entrance to his kitchen, as did her friend.

Alec snorted. "I'd like to see them try."

"Yeah, you're feeling no pain right now," she agreed. She grinned at him. See, this chick knew how to be nice to someone.

"Only the pain in his _soul_ ," Biggs put in. 

"Fuck you," Alec said again, for the fifty-millionth time.

"Oh, baby, not in front of the ladies." He really did hate the other man.

"This is Biggs," Alec introduced. "He's normally not such an asswipe. Oh, wait—yes, he is."

Biggs fake laughed and preened.

Britney laughed low and husky and damn if that didn't go straight to his cock. "You guys are cute." She turned behind her and gestured for her friend to move forward. "Guys, meet Suzy. She's new in town, so be nice."

"Hey, so am I," Biggs said. "Welcome." He toasted her with his bottle.

She looked like she had something to say—and then she got distracted by the bottle in his hand. "You're drinking straight Everclear?"

"Uh—"

"We filled them up with vodka," Alec lied smoothly. He shot Biggs a look that told him all about what an unimaginative, uncreative, sad example of a transgenic he was. Oh, and also a douche bag.

From the way Biggs frowned, he seemed to read Alec loud and clear. Excellent.

"Oh, good. 'Cause I was gonna say..." Suzy said. She sauntered over and plopped down next to Biggs with this demure little smile that was so at odds with all the fucking they were gonna be doing later.

Actually, that kinda went to his cock, too. Hmm.

He mouthed his bottle and contemplated, but then Britney sat on the arm of his seat and he had better things to contemplate, like how much cleavage he could see and the way she smiled at him.

Alec smiled back. "Brit. It's been way too long."

"It has. I've missed you. I called a couple times."

"Had to get a new cell phone," Alec lied some more. Amazing how easily it came. "It probably got lost in the shuffle."

"And yet you still had my number."

"I memorized it. The important things, you know." He grinned up at her. He was so far into shameless territory and they both knew it. Might as well go for the gold.

She laughed again. Then she turned halfway away and draped herself over him, spiked heels kicking out into the air and the back of a thigh firmly pressing into his cock. She shifted, deliberate, and he hissed.

A quick glance told him Suzy was already in Biggs' lap, so Alec mentally wished him well and turned back to the matter at hand.

"I was surprised to hear from you," she murmured, all close and smelling good.

"I needed something good at the end of my day."

"What happened?"

"I got yelled at," he said, flashing back there, to Max being the Bitch Queen of All Dimensions...and in front of everyone.

Brit's hands framed his face and she shushed him. "Don't think about that. I'm here now."

Right, hot blonde in his lap. Check.

He grinned and she dropped her hands. "Yes, you are." He arched away and set his bottle down on the floor. When he turned his attention back to her, she was eyeing his chest up like it was something she wanted to taste.

Yes, this was just what he needed: someone who could appreciate him.

She leaned over to kiss him before he could make an appropriately charming and lascivious opening that would have her doing the same...so that worked for him. He lost himself in her mouth for a moment, reacquainting himself with her tongue and getting sparkly pink lip gloss all over his mouth, he was sure. Ah, well. It'd be gone by the end of this.

She broke the kiss and leaned back a couple inches. He followed and she nipped at his lower lip, then darted away on a grin. 

Alec got a hand in her hair and pulled her to him, tongues entwining, slick, messy kisses that had him wholly hard and her grinding against him again.

He lifted her up and turned her to face him and this time when she ground down against his cock he could feel right where he'd be going by the end of this. He slipped a hand down to touch her through her panties—skirt such a useful thing for that—and she broke away, panting.

His eyes strayed to her lips; he couldn't help it. Those lips that then smiled—

And she was getting off of him and the world kind of spun a little, but oh, right, she was just getting on her knees. He relaxed back and smirked as she found her way inside his pants and drew his dick out, jacking him once or twice.

Alec groaned appreciatively.

"You've missed me, I can tell," she said, jacking him again. She winked and then unceremoniously went down on him—a shock of wet, silken heat around his cock that instantly had his neck arched back and his hands gripping the fabric of the chair.

Another dizzying moment of disorientation where his feet burned and his chest hurt...and then he remembered how this went. By then Brit had gotten herself into a groove, going down as far as she could—which was pretty damn far—and then bobbing back up, her tongue trailing along the underside, paying extra special attention to the head, expert.

Alec watched her do it, watched her lap at the slit and then go down again, his cock disappearing into her mouth, her lipstick disappearing a little more with each slow slide down and up. The feeling and the sight both sizzled through him, so freakin' perfect. But then she met his gaze as she came up and went down again...and it seemed off, blue eyes should be brown, short blonde hair should be long and dark.

But she swallowed him and he might have closed his eyes, the feeling of her throat closing around him so intense. He gripped her hair reflexively and she hmmed, no protest there at all, so he held her head there and started pumping into her mouth, little thrusts, a short range of motion, but the heat and the _tight_ and he needed to _see—_

And then it was brown eyes looking up at him, dark hair in his hands, those maddening full lips causing the lightning storm inside and—

"Max," he gasped out, stilling as he finally reached that promised land, pure molten heat running down his spine as he came and came and—

***

Alec woke on a gasp, still in the chair, his head pretty well pounding. He looked around slowly, not trusting the neatness of his apartment or the drumbeat in his head. His place had not been this clean the last he remembered and where was everybody?

"Awake I see," Biggs said, thumping him on the shoulder as he came around to perch on the couch. He was far too amused about something, color high in his cheeks.

Too late Alec realized his state the last he remembered and he looked down. Thankfully he was not, in fact, waving in the breeze, but rather all buttoned up like a good little boy.

"Yeah, Britney tucked you in before she realized what happened," Biggs said, sprawling on the couch, much like the last time Alec had seen him.

"What happened?" He blanched and cleared his voice, which Biggs just found _hilarious_.

"You passed out," Biggs said after a beat, like it was obvious.

Alec began mentally adding two and two. "Right after I—"

"Came down Britney's throat while calling her Max? Yes, that did actually happen. Bravo." Biggs applauded, light, mocking.

Alec rubbed at his temples. Fuck. "Fuck," he groaned.

"Have I mentioned lately that you're so gone? It's really sad."

"Yes, I seem to remember you saying that a few hundred million times." He groaned again, wanting to curl under his arm and sleep the nightmare away.

"Thought you might have forgotten, what with the way you couldn't keep names straight during a simple blowjob. And I know Max has never done that to you, so—"

"Thank you for that reminder," Alec growled.

Biggs raised his hands and backed off the subject. It was silent for a moment and the noise outside told him it was pretty late in the morning. He must have slept all night.

"Was Brit totally pissed?" he asked, almost not wanting to know.

Absurdly, Biggs grinned. "She got over it. I think she was kinda proud that she blew you unconscious."

Alec huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, she would be. Girl has a mouth on her, in more ways than one." He gestured to Biggs. "What happened with the girls after my stellar performance?"

"I finished both of them," Biggs said simply, which was—well, Brit certainly deserved it. Then he had a thought.

"Where?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"The coffee table." Biggs grinned some more. Fucker had gotten laid. A lot. No wonder he was in a good mood.

And thank God. The table was pretty easy to clean. The couch? Not so much.

But still. His best friend had to finish off his date because he wasn't up to the job? "Yeah, I probably need to send Britney some chocolate," Alec said. 

Biggs' lips twitched. "Have you looked in a mirror this morning?"

Alec paused...and immediately headed for his bathroom, fuck the war zone in his head. He flipped on the light and—

Stillness. Complete, silent, slow-motion, this-cannot-be-happening stillness.

"There's a dick on my face," he said numbly.

Biggs appeared behind him. "No, there's a very big dick on your face, pointed at your mouth, and named 'Max,'" he said, grinning impishly.

Indeed. And several smaller dicks— _coming_ , no less—and it looked like his neck and chest were painted blue.

"You couldn't do anything to stop this?" He grabbed a towel and halfheartedly tried scrubbing at it, even as he knew it was no use. It didn't help. Permanent marker. Great.

Biggs just _loved_ this. "Yeah, I was gonna say, 'Suzy, please stop sucking my cock right now so I can go take care of Alec.' Totally."

Alec poked at his face some more—his beautiful, gorgeous face—but nope. Luck was not on his side. He straightened. "Fuck chocolate," he said eventually. 

"That's the spirit. Oh, look, time for work." Biggs clapped Alec on the shoulder. "Let's go, buddy."

"You realize I will get back at you, right?" he said as Biggs walked him toward the front door.

Biggs squeezed his shoulders and huffed a laugh in his ear. "With the amount of enjoyment I expect to get out of this...I'm okay with that."

***

Alec walked into Jam Pony...and all activity slowly ground to a halt as people got a good look at him and then started whispering amongst themselves. The laughter started immediately, as did the snorts of "hey, Alec, nice _dick_."

"I am compiling a list of all these comments and there will be retribution," he called to the room. The snickers didn't stop. Bastards. 

He held his head high, looked straight forward, and walked on. Biggs joined in with the snickering beside him.

"I could kill you, you know," Alec said, still not looking around, having zeroed in on his locker.

"But I'd die amused," Biggs pointed out and right, couldn't have that.

"You're right; I want you to suffer." He fiddled with the lock...but those loud wolf-whistles couldn't be anything good.

"Max, Alec wants to suck your dick!" someone called. Shit. Of course people would have noticed that and taken full advantage. They couldn't _miss_ anything once in a while.

"Max, you've been holding out on us. Whip it out," someone else called to her, probably from a safe distance.

Then again, since when had a trifling thing like distance ever stopped Max?

"I would, but I wouldn't want to make you all feel as small as you really are," she said, like a stake right to the heart.

Max walked up to her locker, turned toward OC and asking "What was that—"

"Oh, _my_ God," OC interrupted her, catching sight of Alec.

He sighed and turned to face them. He spread his hands, open for business. "Yeah, I know. Take your best shot."

"Looks like someone already has," Max said dryly. Her eyes flicked him up and down and then an eyebrow raised. "Who'd you piss off last night? I might have to get them a present."

Alec rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda had a night."

"Which I watched," Biggs inserted. Fucker.

"I do hate you."

"Whatever shall I do with myself?" Biggs asked, hand over his heart.

Max flicked her eyes between them and he could tell they'd caught her curiosity. She leaned back against the lockers and folded her arms, waiting. Great.

"There might have been Everclear involved?" Alec hedged.

"And blonde chicks whose names end in 'y.'" Biggs had that shit-eating grin that no one would misunderstand and Max, being the smart cookie she was, didn't. Fortunately, it was enough to disgust her.

She turned to Alec and rolled her eyes. "Tales of you and Biggs whoring it up? Pass." She turned and flipped her hair, sauntering away. Biggs craned his neck to watch her ass as she did, so Alec felt totally justified in kicking him. Hard.

"Hey!"

Wow, that felt good. He might need to get in some sparring a little later.

Then he noticed OC was still standing there. And she had the bad habit of seeing things. And she was _looking_ at him.

He grinned at her winningly. "How you doing?"

"Better 'n you." She kept watching him. "What happened last night, anyway?"

"Just what Max said. Biggsy and I whoring it up. You know how we males are."

Instead of getting disgusted and appalled as she should have, OC just cocked her head and said nothing. That didn't bode well.

"And there was alcohol, too," he added. Why did that sound grasping to him?

"You know my girl didn't mean it, right?"

Biggs went still and quiet beside him. Alec felt his grin go tight enough to crack. "Of course she did. She always does. No matter what I do."

OC shook her head and pursed her red, red lips. Her eyes darted around, checking, then finally back to meet his. "She had a fight with Logan, same old, and there you were."

"And that's my fault, how?" he asked. His smile might be more pained than anything. It was certainly painful. OC's eyes kept darting to his mouth, so that was pretty much confirmation there. Fuck.

"It ain't. Which means she didn't mean it, neither."

"Right." He said it matter-of-fact. It wasn't like there was a pattern of behavior to judge from or anything.

She crossed her arms. "Why you trippin,' anyway? Max is my girl, but she's said more and worse, and yet here you are, all William Wallaced up."

Alec smiled at the last, almost amused, and then shook his head. "I thought we were past that. I thought—aw, hell, I dunno what I thought." He scrubbed a hand across the nape of his neck tiredly. "Something stupid, I guess."

Something stupid, like that they could get beyond her little hissy fits over Logan, that they were, he didn't know, friends? That she thought of him as something more than her favorite punching bag?

Yeah, really stupid.

OC sighed and kicked off from the bank of lockers. She stood in front of him and grasped his chin. She tilted his face up to the light—getting a better look at his newest _dick_ —and hmmed. "Yo, Shana. Got a favor to ask," she called behind her.

Then she was gone and Alec was left shaking his head at her. A quick glance over said Biggs didn't know what that was, either.

Then OC was back...with a bottle in her hand. "Sit," she ordered.

He sat. Hey, he knew all about doing what was good for him.

She straddled the bench in front of him and tilted his head up again. Alec finally focused on the bottle she held—

"You're putting makeup on me?" he asked, incredulous. Biggs snickered behind him and Alec could feel Biggs' heat all along his back as the other man leaned over to get a look.

OC remained unimpressed. "It'll cover up the worst of the marker. Unless you want to be a walking blowjob joke." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Alec fluttered his eyelashes at her. "Make me beautiful," he drawled.

"Boys and yo dicks," she muttered, but she smeared some of the stuff on him anyway. It smelled like...something and kinda felt greasy on his skin, but whatever. Not so different from camo paint and anyway, if it would help him not get molested by transvestites—and that had been a fun three minutes at that stoplight—he was all for it.

"You realize this will forever be the time you let OC put makeup on you, right?" Biggs asked, close to his ear.

"You are never having sex again," he shot back.

"Wait, what? You screwed Biggs?" Sketchy asked, coming late to the party. OC snorted.

"Yeah, Sketch. Totally," Alec responded. He was still holding very still for the fingers OC was smoothing over his cheek and chin.

"Dude, do you have a dick on your face?" Sketchy asked, squinting at him.

Biggs straightened and piped up: "Actually, he has several."

"You've found me out. What can I say? I like dick." Alec winked at Sketch and got a goofy grin in response.

"That makes one of us," Cindy said. She patted his cheek twice and then levered herself up, apparently satisfied.

"Am I ready for my close-up?" he asked, cheeky.

"If I knew you were gonna be such a pain in the ass, I woulda left yo ass as it was and hightailed it outta here." She dug into her locker, came up with a mirror, and handed it over.

Alec took a look. You could still see it, but it _was_ fainter. He nodded his thanks. He'd give her that. "Nah," he finally said. "Then who would apologize for Maxie?"

"I'm just waitin' for the day that girl can apologize for herself."

Alec grinned and handed back the mirror. "I wouldn't hold my breath." He hopped up, tipped his imaginary hat at her, and slipped away.

"Alec!" OC called after him.

"Gotta go. Hot run awaits!" He waved his hand vaguely behind him, even as he heard a snickered "seems like you had a hot run last night."

Which didn't even make _sense_ but it set the laughter off again.

Ahh, how he _loved_ his life.

***

Fin. Feedback is adored.


End file.
